Limits
by Novoux
Summary: For their first time, Shizuo decides to be overbearingly sweet about making Izaya feel good. Shizaya; rated for sexual themes.


Izaya reaches for him the moment Shizuo strides over to his desk, pulling himself into a kiss that has Shizuo's arms around him and has him holding on to the blond, deepening the kiss as far as he can while trying to keep up with the neediness that comes from Shizuo. It's tentative, the way they start kisses like they haven't seen each other in too long and it's really nothing, only six months of dating and kissing is one of Izaya's favorite things, but Shizuo never needs to know.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya moans into the beast's mouth, sucking and licking when a tongue invades past his lips and intertwines with his. It feels so good, having Shizuo hold him up because it's been too long since they've been intimate.

Kisses are cursory, usually lasting long enough to tide Izaya over for a day—unlike Shizuo, who clearly wants more than just a kiss to keep him happy for an _hour_ at a time and sometimes Izaya allows cuddling just to keep the beast off of him while he works. It's not exactly good for his image when Shizu-chan thinks he can stride up to him and demand attention like a little puppy. More often than not, it just grates his nerves until the anger is resolved with making out where there aren't any prying eyes to witness their private relationship.

Izaya never knows what to call it—the _thing_ between them. Shizuo calls it a relationship, prompting an argument that ends in the same routine of making out and holding and so close that Izaya can't breathe when he's pressed up against Shizuo, but he feels too much of _something_ to go any further than touching.

Shizuo, being the oaf that he is, says it's nothing to worry about and even now it's whispered in his ear, nibbling on the shell of it. "We don't have to do anything, I just want _you_ ," and it's enough incentive for Izaya to allow Shizuo to pick him up, moving them both to the bedroom because Izaya thinks they can go further tonight.

After all, it's their six month anniversary of not killing each other, and that must mean something to monsters, right? Not that Izaya necessarily cares, content with getting his fill of Shizuo's touches and lips on him whenever and wherever, so long as he gets what he wants. Whatever Shizu-chan wants doesn't really matter because somehow it happens one way or another and just coincidentally happens to be similar to the things Izaya likes to take for himself.

Up the stairs, Izaya's head against Shizuo's shoulder on unofficially calling it a night, his heart starts to pound. One part in curiosity, two parts in not knowing what comes next, and six parts anxiety _—just_ because it's part of who he is, not that he's _nervous_ , no way.

And when Shizuo pushes the door open to the bedroom of Izaya's apartment and closes it behind him, Izaya doesn't swallow reflexively. He tells himself he doesn't, not as Shizuo places him on the bed and then he's up with him, holding himself above Izaya while he peppers him with kisses from a greedy pair of lips. Izaya doesn't find himself minding all that much, preferring to just deal with Shizu-chan's need for affection rather than not have what he wants (finding out the hard way isn't one of his best ideas) when coincidentally, having a beast kiss him this hard and pin his wrists above his head isn't all that bad.

Not bad at all. Not bad until Izaya's fingers fumble with Shizuo's shirt, pulling it off his head and Shizuo's undressing him with the same fervor, leaving a breathless trembling wake of anxiety rushing in Izaya's blood where his fingers touch. By the time his shirt is over his head and discarded off the bed, Izaya finds his throat constricting heavily.

"Sh-Shizu-chan," Izaya clears the saliva from his throat, clenching his teeth when a chill inches down his spine. The pair of lips at his throat stop, pulling back to curious brown eyes with the expression of a kicked puppy.

Damn it. "I..." There's no easy way to say it, not like Izaya can just _mention_ oh, he's never done this before and he's not so sure anymore even if it's just with Shizu-chan. But there's not much he can do, so he goes with whatever pops into his head before he thinks it through. "I don't...I don't know," he mumbles to himself, suddenly thinking he's self-conscious and his legs itch with the urge to tuck into his chest like he's some scared little child.

Unfortunately for him, the request doesn't reach Shizu-chan's brain. Mocha eyes stare at him, confused, and Izaya resists the urge to sigh and just call it all off. It's not like he doesn't want to do this (the slightest part of him disagrees because he doesn't _know_ ) and Shizu-chan is just so dense it's almost pitiable.

What's worse, however, is having to clarify further when he'd rather bury his head under his pillows. "I've never..." he swallows thickly, eyes averting for one of the few times he ever decides he doesn't know what to do, heart pounding against his ribs and close to cracking them with the anxious chill itching in his chest like mercury. Shizuo's eyes are on him again this time, recognition lighting up as soon as he understands and at the same time Izaya wants to never admit to having just said what he's committed himself to.

"It's okay," Shizuo speaks up after a moment of silence from the both of them, cradling Izaya's cheek and offering a chaste kiss before he goes any further. "I'm not exactly...experienced, but it'll be okay." More kisses down Izaya's throat come as an attempt of easing the concerns, but they do very little when Izaya's heart decides to pound as if testing the boundaries of his rib cage.

Shizuo's hand moves to Izaya's belt buckle, fingers brushing over the raised peaks of Izaya's hipbones before he plays with the belt, pulling it free and clicking it open—the thundering of Izaya's pulse echoes in his ears, watching Shizu-chan too closely to breathe properly when the belt slides open and his pants are left with his zipper being pulled down, resisting the urge to squirm away and hide himself.

"Hey, it's okay," Shizuo must be watching him closely to notice the minuscule twitches of discomfort Izaya tries to suppress. He moves to his own belt, pulling it loose and unbuckling it before he grabs Izaya's hand, placing it over his fly and there's a possible chance that he can hear the sound of Izaya's pulse losing all control.

Maybe he notices the anxious sweat starting to bead, dripping into Izaya's hair and trembling in his thighs when he thinks of what's to come.

Izaya's fingers pinch over the metal zipper, pulling it down with a resounding purr before Shizuo tugs his pants down and off, sparing no attention as he dumps them on the floor. Only now he's left in boxers, white and blue and Izaya's breath forgets to come the moment he tries to think of some proper form of insult. If Shizu-chan doesn't notice, then maybe he's more dense than previously believed.

"See?" Shizuo brings Izaya back into a kiss, making it short before he pulls away, hovering above Izaya. "It feels good. The first time isn't s'posed to be perfect, you know."

There are some times where Izaya thinks Shizu-chan is too honest for his own good.

"Whatever, Shizu-chan," Izaya breathes, tilting his hips for the inevitable slide of his jeans down his skinny legs, inching like a slow creep where his eyes fight him to squeeze tightly and refuse to watch—he has to, or else Shizu-chan will know something is wrong. It has nothing to do with wanting it, but the stupid nerves that keep firing the wrong signals make everything all that much worse.

His jeans come off, joining Shizu-chan's on the floor and today is an awful day to decide to go without boxers. Shizu-chan notices the change immediately, his hand lingering on the warmed flesh of Izaya's pubic bone, fingers curling in the bare, shaved skin while Izaya's head turns to the side.

(There's only so much more he can take, Izaya decides, before he loses his mind.)

"Shizu-chan..." The name slips from his lips, bringing Shizuo back to him with another puppy dog look of his, something ghosted over Izaya's lips as Izaya arches up to get another taste to steel himself for what he knows will happen. Nothing to worry about, nothing to find himself anxiously twitching and ignoring the urge to get away from what he's done.

"Here," Shizuo's lips move over his when he speaks, Izaya's hand cradled in the blond's as it dips into his boxers, slowly inching toward the hot pulsing skin of his erection. He watches Izaya all the while, as if waiting to see if it's too much and Izaya scoffs inwardly, refusing to acknowledge that he's anywhere close to showing too much to give himself away as soon as his fingers gingerly touch the heat of Shizuo's hardened arousal.

Then fingers are on Izaya's, taking him with one slow stroke from base to tip, thumb rubbing around the slit and coaxing a moan from Izaya. "It's supposed to feel good, 'zaya." Shizuo's lips reconnect with his, giving something to fixate on as fingers continue to circle him and Izaya tries to copy the motions, lungs stuttering on each breath with the shock waves of pleasure digging deep into his stomach and winding up his spine.

He doesn't ever want to admit how good it feels. There's no one reason why, but watching Shizuo's face contort into a look of pleasure, something caused only by Izaya's unsteady fingers, it makes him feel even more self-conscious.

Stupid, stupid Shizu-chan.

And he knows, that there's something about blowjobs that usually come with sex but he doesn't see Shizu-chan making a move and he doesn't find himself particularly willing, trying to get himself used to not getting too aroused by how strongly Shizu-chan strokes him, pumping him slowly with an established rhythm like he's only practiced on himself before. Which is obviously the case, his fingers slipping on Izaya now and then when they're both clear virigins, something to laugh over as soon as Izaya doesn't feel like his head is going to burst from over-thinking every last detail.

In the heat of the moment, groaning as soon as Shizuo moans, he wonders what's racing through the brute's head at the same time.

A particularly rough squeeze has him gasping, keening and _whimpering_ when he squirms into Shizuo's hand, his cock spitting precome and he feels far too close for his own good. He's got to stop, or else—Shizu-chan has a similar expression, brow furrowed in a strange expression Izaya doesn't recognize as he pants slightly.

"Lube," Izaya bites his lip, eyes darting to his nightstand. Hopefully Shizu-chan isn't too dense to figure out what it means, though slightly losing any faith Izaya stupidly places in him when the blond raises a brow in question. Before Izaya can react, possibly insulting him or calling the whole thing off and feeling too exposed, Shizu-chan reaches for the top drawer, sliding his hand in and finding a clear bottle, fishing it out with a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"You have to..." Izaya swallows heavily, steadying himself. "Prep me, ne? I can't take Shizu-chan's dick all at once."

Shizu-chan laughs, the sound rushing to Izaya's dick and squeezing pleasantly and making him tense with the urge to kick the stupid protozoan. "Of course, can't break you, flea," and then another one of his stupidly addictive kisses meets Izaya, nudging his lips open until their tongues meet again and Izaya doesn't notice the lubed fingertip rubbing around his entrance.

"Don't focus on that," Shizu-chan kisses him again, tongue tracing around his lips as his finger dares to press further where immediately the sting starts to swell up and burn. "Focus on me, Izaya. It's gonna hurt if you don't relax." Just as the finger pushes in—Izaya feels it now, teeth grinding together because _of_ _course_ he knows it's supposed to hurt the first time, but Shizu-chan doesn't make a good distraction when he keeps _talking_.

Shizuo's finger keeps inching inside of him, kisses on his throat to keep his mind off the stretching burn, a hand coming to his half-hard erection to carefully stroke him as some form of reassurance as Shizuo sits on his knees, balancing himself while Izaya attempts to squirm away from the intrusion of one finger inside of him sliding knuckle-deep.

Thankfully the brute knows how to shut up, leaving Izaya to deal with the dual sensations of arousal coming back to him with one slick hand pumping him, the other prodding inside of him with a finger as it rubs against the inside walls, waiting for him to relax a little more. Though as soon as he does, Shizuo murmurs something embarrassing (he pretends he doesn't hear, preferring not to) and thrusts in and out of him. A second finger slides around him and it's not fair how Shizu-chan's boxers are still on, yet Izaya decides to hold his tongue in case Shizu-chan decides to say something dumb again.

The second finger inside of him makes him gasp, groaning hard as Shizuo scissors him, stretching and burning and then the blond's over him again, shushing him with kisses and feathery soft lips are on him while Izaya adjusts. It doesn't take as long as the first finger to adjust, groaning softly while covering his eyes with his arm as he clenches around the two fingers with each thrust inside.

Shizuo gets the hint, lips covering his as the third finger moves inside and Izaya savors the stretch now, thighs shaking with some form of anticipation or exertion while he's spread open in Shizuo's lap, having long since forgotten most of his embarrassment. So long as he doesn't watch as the fingers thrust deep into him and doesn't listen to himself moan in content, the feeling stays where it belongs, buried deep under layers of uncertainty.

When all of the fingers slip out of him, Izaya's eyes open again, no lips on his but they trail down his chest, stopping to lap at his nipples before Shizuo positions himself, slicking himself up where Izaya knows this is it. And he can't help himself when he watches, half in apprehension and halfway through fascination when something so _big_ has to fit inside of him.

Somehow Izaya forgets to breathe, shallow pants coming from him making Shizuo stop, staring with a strange look Izaya could call concern but his head is light and his blood is rushing through his veins, teasing him to the verge of passing out and he's not really sure, he doesn't know—

 _"Relax,"_ Shizuo's voice engulfs him like silk but it doesn't feel any better until one of his hands is in Shizuo's, gripping tightly. The brute doesn't seem to mind the death grip, never saying a word as he moves against Izaya, positioned and starting to push with the blunt head of his cock creating more pain than Izaya remembers from all three fingers combined.

"Ah—ah!" Izaya struggles and squirms, chest heaving and eyes burning when he can't watch Shizuo sinking inside of him. Maybe there's the part that wants to shout at the idiot that it hurts more than he believed it would and the brute doesn't know anything, except he'd rather keep his dignity intact for as long as possible.

"It's okay, shh," Shizuo's fingers grasp him again, one hand massaging Izaya's fingers and the other thumbing his slit, stroking and squeezing and doing everything he can to distract Izaya with the slow inching inside of him. "You're okay," he speaks up, lower than before and he looks genuinely concerned as Izaya's face contorts into an expression of pain, fingers moving and trying to be as still as possible.

Izaya knows the look of when Shizuo thinks he's hurt something, let alone _him_ with his own strength. It's this strange, brokenhearted look, like someone set his puppy on fire and then ran it over with a semi-truck. Maybe not quite that, but Izaya doesn't know how to explain it when he's rarely ever seen it unless in moments like this.

He relaxes, breaths gaining depth and he's more in control as Shizuo slides into him fully, the ache starting to alleviate with the active efforts Shizu-chan provides. And it's all good, feeling better when the slow thrusts start and even if it hurts he won't say anything, content when Shizuo has to lean over him and kiss him just to reassure himself he hasn't done anything wrong.

Izaya's lips nuzzle against Shizuo's, the volume of his moans increasing as Shizuo moves faster, his body accommodating and soon it's not painful at all, more so increasing the rise of pleasure coiling in his stomach. So long as the kisses continue, Izaya wraps his arms around Shizu-chan's shoulders, keeping him close while the head of his cock thrusts against him. Shizuo angles to where his prostate is the moment Izaya nearly screams when Shizuo finds it first, surprising them both before it's too fast and too soon when he abuses the knowledge.

And it's the same through orgasming, holding on tightly to Shizu-chan when he drives himself deeper and faster than before, edging pain on pleasure and Izaya forgets himself when he comes with Shizuo's name on his lips and the brute's tongue catching his for the one moment where he can't think of anything at all. Can't even recall the reason why he's waited so long for this in the first place, not caring if it's going to hurt tomorrow—he can get his revenge when the time comes.

Shizuo pulls him close after slipping out of Izaya with a slick noise, embracing him tight enough as if he expects Izaya to start berating him for his idea of trying sex.

While tempting as it may be, Izaya doesn't see the need to, not when Shizuo murmurs apologies like he does, meaning Izaya doesn't have to guilt him into anything at all (if he had the energy to he would've considered it) when Shizu-chan's so considerate, kissing him as if nothing's changed between them.

No, Izaya finds, curling up and giving in to the temptation of a bed heater, nothing really has.

Not that he'll admit it, though.

* * *

 _Written in thirty minutes, please let me know of any errors or incoherent parts._

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
